O que será de nós?
by Srta. Maya
Summary: Os relatos do Autobot Bumblebee, de quando chegou na Terra, sua amizade com Sam e a decisão de permanência no planeta, junto com os Autobots. Deixem algum review


O que será de nós? __Srta. Maya

_Baseado no filme Transformers_

**Bumblebee Pov**

_Parece que foi ontem a nossa chegada a esse planeta tão inóspito, de uma galáxia tão distante da nossa amada Cybertron. Me ofereci em ser o primeiro dos meus colegas Autobots a visitar o tão desconhecido planeta distante. Por nenhum momento temi a presença dos Decepticons ou dos seres orgânicos. Essa era a minha missão. _

_O dever era encontrar uma pessoa que vive no tal planeta. Só ele que pode nos dar as informações necessárias da localização do AllSpark. E pensar que, na grande batalha em Cybertron, o líder dos Decepticons, Megatron destruiu nossa morada, por causa de seus respectivos fracassos de roubo á nossa Matriz da Liderança.._

_Pelo que soube através do Líder Optimus Prime, o ser vivente no planeta chamado Terra, possui um simples objeto que seu antepassado usava: um óculos._

_Graças as nossas capacidades de circulação pela rede de computadores, descobrimos o óculos num site de leilões, o _eBay, _um jovem humano estaria vendendo a relíquia para poder comprar o carro dos seus sonhos._

_Nunca vou comprender os orgânicos e suas manias. Desta maneira, fui para Terra e assumi uma forma de um veículo. E justamente o carro que o humano queria. Não sabia como dar entrada. Uma comunicação entre as raças. Reparei que Sam (o jovem protetor do então AllSpark) tentava uma conversa amigável com Michaela, uma atraente humana, interesse de aproximação do habitante planetário. _

_Um dia, resolvi sair da casa do meu protegido, sem ser notado. Chegou a hora de comunicar os colegas Autobots. Líder Optimus deve estar preocupado por não transmitir nada. Chegando numa área ferrosa, contendo muitos veículos e peças enferrujados, subi no topo, assumi minha forma e dei o sinal. _

_O que não esperava era Sam ter me seguido e de fato, descoberto minha identidade. Voltei para casa pela manhã. Ele nem quis entrar no carro, por medo. Segui ele até um estacionamento, onde percebi a presença quase imperceptível do inimigo. Um Decepticon. Disfarçado de viatura, ele atacou o casal humano. Não podia permitir aquilo. Meu dever é proteger o decendente de Archibald Witwicky, o único que sabe da localização exata da Matriz. _

_Derrotei com custo Barricade e ao mesmo tempo, me apresentei á eles. Claro, o começo foi assustador e mais tarde tudo se acomodou em seu devido lugar. Os outros Autobots conseguiram penetrar na atmosfera terrestre e se apresentaram para os orgânicos. _

_Optimus Prime, nosso líder e grande guerreiro Autobot. Um herói para todos os bots. _

_Jazz é um lutador de grande estima e o que tem mais se interessa pelas origens dos orgânicos e suas pretenções._

_Ironhide um super experiente nas batalhas. Entende com perfeição as armas e estratégia._

_Ratchet é o nosso médico. Mas também luta como todo Autobot e foi o responsável do conserto de meu sistema de voz, semi destruído na batalha contra o Decepticon._

_Deu Inicio a corrida pelo AllSpark. Optimus descobriu que, ao redor do mundo, houve aparecimentos dos Decepticons e devastação pelos lados. E para finalizar, o governo descobriu sobre nós. Uma organização me capturou e me trancaram na sua fortaleza subterrânea. Não movi uma só parte de mim. Meus sistemas, congelados. Meu disco rígido, sem função._

_Me preocupei com Sam e sua amiga Michaela, sendo alvos dos Decepticons. Optimus nunca deixa um companheiro fora de batalha. Tinha fé da minha salvação._

_Horas depois pressenti outro inimigo: Megatron. Sim, ele estava congelado, depois de cair no mar gelado e ser descoberto por Archibald. Antes de morrer, o cibertroniano liberou sua energia e deixou as coordenadas do AllSpark no óculos do humano._

_E foi nossa caçada teve ínicio. Com esforço, Sam e seus amigos me libertaram e me juntei na luta final. Talvez a mais arriscada de nossas vidas. Autobots e Decepticons travaram mais uma vez uma briga pelo AllSpark. Sam ficara com a parte mais difícil: proteger nossa Matriz. Usamos nossas defesas e nem isso deteve Megatron._

_Jazz ficou no caminho dele mas em vão. Morreu destroçado pelo nosso maior oponente. Optimus foi único em condições de luta e peleou muito contra o Decepticon. _

_A atitude do orgânico me surpreendeu. Prime havia pedido a ele que, usasse a Matriz nele para uma autoexplosão, assim derrotar Megatron. _

_A decisão foi tão rápido que meus sistemas internos não captaram direito. Sam usou toda a energia do cubo no inimigo e a sobrecarga foi demais para ele. A Explosão aconteceu, Megatron destruído... e a Spark também._

_Só restou os pedaços. Foi uma vitória sofrida mas conseguimos. Todos da Terra sobreviveram. Sam e Michaela foram nossos apoios. O governo afundou os restos dos Decepticons no mar e nós os Autobots, permanecemos aqui mesmo._

_Prime me deixou ser o protetor de Sam. Naquele momento, jurei proteção ao meu único amigo orgânico. Não sou como Ultra Magnus em questões de essência bélica, mas possuía minha bravura e lealdade. Vejo o líder mandando uma mensagem para os Autobots sobreviventes de Cybertron. Quem sabe no futuro, eles resolvam vir para esta galáxia e nos ajudar._

_Se os Decepticons virem também, que venham. Estamos preparados para um novo embate. Não importa que desafios surgirem. Vamos lutar com todas as forças. Por Sam, Michaela, a família Witwicky, os humanos, o planeta todo. _

_Esse é meu relato!_

**Bumblebee- A Autobot Soldier**

**FIM**


End file.
